Thumbelina and Genevieve
by lorry11109915
Summary: This is the story of Thumbelina and her twin sister, Genevieve. Two little girls, as naive as can be, going on a magical adventure with two princes, a toad, a beetle, a mole, and a very creepy mystery someone! [Cover Photo made with Azalea's Dress Up Dolls - Fairy Tale Scene Maker]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, gumdrops and cottonballs! The internet was down last month, so... yeah... We're still not entirely sure whether it's back on, like really. But, it's working at the moment. So, here's a story for y'all. It's about Thumbelina and her sister, Genevieve. :3**

* * *

><p><span>Thumbelina and Genevieve<span>

Chapter 1: Two Small Girls

Once there was an old woman who longed for a child. A good witch visited here and gave her a little barley corn. She told the woman to plant it. So, the old woman went home to do just that. She watered it and nurtured it until a flower bud bloomed.

"Oh! What a pretty flower." She exclaimed. She gently kissed the bud, causing it to open up. Inside of the flower were two girls about the size of the woman's thumb. One had orange hair and was wearing a light teal skirt, a white top and light teal slippers, while the other had brown hair, styled slightly different than the first, and was wearing a purple top and slippers with a midnight blue skirt and sleeves. They both climbed onto the woman's hand.

"Hello, Mother." The orange-haired one said. The brunette smiled and waved at the woman while holding her thumb for balance.

The woman smiled at them, then looked toward the girl with orange hair. "I'll call you Thumbelina," then, turning towards the other girl with brown hair, "and, I'll call you Genevieve."

…

"Hey, Lina!"

Thumbelina turned around from sweeping with a leaf to see her twin fixing and bending something. She went over to Genevieve. "What's that?" she asked. Genevieve tied the last string on and held up her invention. "You know how Mother uses that big broom with those bristles on it?" Thumbelina nodded. "Well, I made some for us! See, they're _our_ size." She smiled, handing her sister one of the miniature brooms. Thumbelina smiled and hugged her sister. "Thank you, Genny. Now, let's finish cleaning up."

As they swept, Genevieve glanced off into the distance. She wondered what the rest of the world was like… if there were others her size. _I wonder what it's like out there… _she thought to herself. _Maybe I'll see what it's like out there one day…_

Later that evening, Mother was reading a story to her daughters. While she read, Thumbelina couldn't help but interrupt. "Oh, Mother. Are there any stories about little people? Like me and Genny?" Genevieve nodded her agreement. "Well, as a matter of fact, girls, there are. Here, have a look." She said, pointing to a page with a picture of two fairies getting married. "You see, here, their having a wedding." Genevieve gasped when she saw their wings. "Mother, what are those?" she asked, pointing to them. "Why, those are wings, Genevieve. All fairies have them." Mother answered.

"Have you ever seen a fairy?" Thumbelina asked. Mother thought for a moment. "Well, I thought I did once." She said.

Genevieve smiled at the picture. "So, I guess it works best if two people are about the same size?"

"Well, yes." Mother told her. Genevieve looked over at her sister and they both sighed sadly. "Well, what's the matter, girls?" Mother asked them.

"Genevieve and I are the only ones our size. Maybe if we were big…" Thumbelina started to say. Mother interrupted her. "No, Thumbelina. No. Don't wish to be anything but what you are." She looked at her daughters for a moment, and then held her hand out for them to climb onto. "Come along, girls. It's time for bed."

…

Thumbelina and Genevieve's beds were made from nutshells with small pieces of fabric for the bedding and blankets. As the girls settled in to sleep, the family's dog, Hero, climbed into his bed. "Good night, girls." Mother said, starting to leave.

Genevieve called to her mother. "Oh, Mother? Could you leave the book open?" she asked.

Thumbelina added, "We want to look at the pictures while we go to sleep." Mother placed the book near their beds so they could see it. "Thank you." Thumbelina said.

Once their mother left and Hero fell asleep, Genevieve and Thumbelina climbed out of their beds and over to the book. Thumbelina looked at the picture of the fairy prince and sighed. "Wouldn't it be wonderful? If there really were fairies?" she asked Genny, twirling around at the thought. Genevieve smiled. "It would be nice… I'd love to meet a fairy prince."

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided not to use some of the songs since the story will change a bit from the movie. You'll see how.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Thumbelina and Genevieve

Chapter 2: Love at First Song

Outside the small house, a parade of fairies went about, changing the leaves for the upcoming autumn. Each fairy sprinkled magic dust on the leaves they pasted; making sure each one got its share. In the middle of the fairies were the Queen and King, who were doing their part, as well.

The Queen, Tabitha, looked around for her son and nephew, but couldn't find them. Her husband, Colbert, noticed her sigh with worry and frustration. "What's the matter, my queen?" He asked.

Tabitha shook her head. "Cornelius and Christopher have flown off somewhere again. When will they learn?"

"Honey, they're 16. Let them have a little fun."

"'A little fun?' Colbert, the duties of being a prince must come first to them. There will always be time for fun." Tabitha sat back in her seat and sighed again.

Meanwhile, two fairy princes, one with yellow wings and red hair, the other with blue wings and black hair, were flying around on Prince Cornelius' bumblebee, Buzzby. The other prince, Prince Christopher, sat behind his cousin, facing away from the direction they were flying, and sighed, looking up at the sky.

Cornelius rolled his eyes. "What's wrong, Chris? I thought you liked flying with Buzzby!" he said to his distraught cousin.

Christopher shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I've just been thinking about... what will happen if Aunt Tabitha wants us to get married soon."

Cornelius groaned at the thought. "She'll probably make us have a ball, dance with every princess there. Ugh." he groaned again.

"Haven't you ever thought about what qualities you want in a wife?"

Cornelius thought for a moment. "Well, I think-"

He was cut off by the sounds of singing and laughter, coming from a nearby window. Christopher heard it, too. "Let's go see, Cor." Chris suggested.

They flew to the window and saw two girls, about the size of fairies, but with no wings, singing and dancing about on the table where their nutshell beds were.

"Wow..." Christopher whispered as Genevieve twirled around in the moonlight coming in through the window. She looked like a goddess, an angel, illuminated in the light. Her beauty was only enhanced by how graceful she was on her feet. Though she was far from a skilled dancer, she still looked amazing.

Cornelius, however, was entranced by Thumbelina's singing. Her voice was sweet and perfectly pitched. He sighed softly and listened to the two girls talk.

Thumbelina sighed, looking back at the picture in the book. "I hope fairies really _do_exist. I'd love to go flying."

"Me, too." Genevieve agreed, sitting down by the window sill.

Cornelius decided that his cousin and he should introduce themselves. He saw that the window was opened slightly and motioned for Christopher to follow him inside. Once inside, they both flew down onto the middle of the table. "Ahem. Excuse me, ladies." he said, getting their attention. Thumbelina and Genevieve both gasped in fright. Thumbelina ran to hide inside of a nearby teapot, while Genevieve ran the other way and hid behind the storybook.

Christopher flew over to where Genevieve ran. "Oh, don't be afraid. I'm sorry we scared you. You see, my cousin is very bad at introductions." He stated, earning a glare from Cornelius. Christopher stuck his tongue out at him, then turned back to Genevieve. "Won't you come out, so we can try it again?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

Genevieve took in the features of Christopher's face. His hair was combed upward and held in place with some sort of gel. He had a slightly pointed nose and a kind smile. The thing that intrigued Genevieve most was Christopher's eyes. They were light blue and sparkled.

Cornelius had apologized to Thumbelina and convinced her to come out at about that time. They all met up back at the center of the table.

It was then that Genevieve and Thumbelina noticed the two princes' wings. "Oh! You two have wings!" Genevieve gasped.

Thumbelina looked back at the book, then to her sister. "They're fairies!" she said happily.

Just then, Hero had woken up. He saw the two fairies and immediately went into 'protect and attack' mode. Both princes wielded their swords and stood protectively in front of the girls.

Thumbelina moved between Hero and Cornelius. "N-no, Hero! They're friendly." she said, trying to calm the dog down. Genevieve joined in. "Yes, Hero, they are, see? U-uh, Hello. My name is Genevieve. How do you do, good sirs?"

"T-Thank you for coming to visit us." Thumbelina silently motioned with her hand for them to play along.

"O-Oh, yes! The pleasure is ours." Cornelius said, Christopher and himself bowing. Once Hero saw this, he sighed and went back to all smiled at one another, amused and happy that Hero understood.

Christopher looked at Genevieve. "Your name is Genevieve? It's lovely." he said, causing Genevieve to duck her head in embarrassment. "T-thank you." she said, blushing. "What's you name?"

"Christopher." He answered.

Cornelius smiled at Thumbelina. "What's your name?" he asked. Thumbelina smiled back at him. "Thumbelina... what's your name?" she asked him. "I'm Cornelius."

"Cornelius? *giggle* Well, that a funny name. Oh! I-I mean, it's perfect." she quickly said. "So... tell us about the Fairy Court. Is there a prince?"

"Actually, there are two." Cornelius said.

"They must be extremely handsome." Genevieve sighed.

"Oh, they are." Christopher said, feeling smug.

"We'd love it if we could meet them."

"We'll tell them." Cornelius said, inching closer to Thumbelina. Christopher did the same with Genevieve.

"Oh, thank you." the girls said. Just then, Buzzby started buzzing, feeling forgotten out in the window sill.

"What was that?" Genevieve gasped. Christopher said, "Oh, it's just Buzzby. Cornelius' bumblebee."

"Oh, I left him outside. Hey, you wanna meet him?" he asked the girls.

Thumbelina nodded, but Genevieve politely shook her head. "I think I wanna stay here… and, maybe talk with you, Christopher?" she asked him shyly.

Christopher nodded to her, and then turned to Cornelius. "Don't forget to come back and get me." He said.

Once Thumbelina and Cornelius left, Genevieve sat down by the window sill, the light of the moon shining against her face. Christopher sighed at how well she fit with the moonlight.

"So, Christopher, are there many different types of fairies?" Genevieve asked, bringing Christopher back to reality.

"W-well, yes, there are. For instance, I'm a Moon Fairy. I like the moon and night-time. It's much for peaceful than during the day." He said, sitting next to her.

Genevieve blushed slightly and looked over at him as he continued. "I also like things that go well with the moon… like you." He said.

"Me? How do I go with the moon?"

"*_Moonlight becomes you… It goes with your hair…_

_You certainly know the right thing… to wear._

_Moonlight becomes you… I'm thrilled at the sight…_

_I could get so romantic… tonight."_

As Christopher sang, he picked Genevieve up and danced with her, floating above the table. "_You're all dressed up to go dreaming… Now, don't tell me I'm wrong… And, what a night to go dreaming… Mind if I tag along?"_

Genevieve, entranced by the song and the feeling, shook her head, smiling. The couple danced in the air, twirling and dipping.

"_If I say 'I love you', I want you to know…_

_It's not just because there's moonlight, although…_

_Moonlight becomes you so…"_

Christopher whistled for a few bars, spinning Genevieve around. "_Moonlight becomes you…" _He dipped her, and then brought her back up, close to him. "_What a beautiful view… Moonlight and you…"_

Genevieve started singing to him. "_I'm all dressed up to go dreaming… I won't tell you you're wrong… Oh, what a night to go dreaming… Please, won't you tag along?"_

They started singing together now. "_If I say 'I love you', I want you to know… It's not just because there's moonlight, although…"_

"_Moonlight becomes you so…*" _Christopher finished the song, bringing them back to the table surface. Genevieve stared into his eyes, never wanting this moment to end. Even if Christopher was someone she'd only met a few moments ago, she felt as though they were meant to be together. Christopher felt the same way. Their lips inched closer and closer together.

Just then, Thumbelina and Cornelius came back. Christopher and Genevieve pulled apart, the latter blushing slightly. Thumbelina waltzed inside and onto the table, a loving look in her eyes. "We're back!" she called.

Cornelius followed her inside, when he heard a voice. It sounded like… his mother!

"Cornelius! Christopher!"

Cornelius hurried inside and motioned for everyone to get down and out of sight. "What is it, Cor?" Chris asked.

"Mother!" he whispered to his cousin.

"What's wrong with your mother seeing us?" Genevieve asked.

Thumbelina added, "And, who is she?"

"The Fairy Queen. My mother."

"Well, Aunt Tabitha can be a bit rash with meeting new people." Christopher tried to explain.

"Cornelius!"

"Christopher!" Colbert joined in.

"Oh! We have to go. But, we'll come back tomorrow." Cornelius told Thumbelina.

"And, we'll introduce you to Aunt Tabitha and Uncle Colbert."

Thumbelina stammered. "Y-you two a-are the… tomorrow?"

"Yes, we're the fairy princes," Christopher said. He turned toward Genevieve. "We'll come back here tomorrow, we promise." He said, holding her hands in his.

"Then, you can meet _our _mother!" She said happily.

"Great." Christopher smiled. "Until tomorrow, then."

"And, then we'll live… happily ever after." Thumbelina said to Cornelius. He moved closer to her. "Oh, much longer…"

"Cornelius!"

"Christopher!"

Both princes hurried over to Buzzby. Thumbelina and Genevieve followed them. "Wait!" both girls said simultaneously. Thumbelina removed the flower necklace she'd obtained on her flight with Cornelius. "Do not forget me." She said softly. Cornelius gently touched the necklace, then removed his ring and put it on Thumbelina's finger. "I'll never forget you."

"Never, never." Thumbelina sighed, hugging him.

Genevieve took off a golden necklace she wore often and gave it to Christopher. "To remember me by." She said shyly. Christopher smiled softly at the gesture, and then put his own ring on Genevieve. The ring had a shining moon stone in the middle, and smaller ones around it. "I'll always remember you."

The boys quickly jumped onto Buzzby's back and waved good-bye to the girls and they flew to catch up with the King and Queen. Both girls sighed happily and went back inside.

"Oh, Genny! I can't sleep, I just know it!" Thumbelina told her twin. Genevieve wondered if she would be able to get any sleep, either. Thumbelina stood up and went over to Hero, who was half-awake. "I'm going to tell Mother about Cornelius coming here tomorrow."

"Good idea. She'll want to know about any visitors." Genevieve yawned. "You go ahead and tell her, I'm going to sleep." She told her sister, who smiled and tapped Hero on the paw.

"Hero, take me to Mother, please. I have something important to tell her." Hero yawned, nodded, and then let the small girl climb onto his head and walked to find her mother.

…

No sooner after they left, someone snuck into Thumbelina and Genevieve's room. The culprit was wearing a mask and dark clothes, to ensure no one saw them. They walked quickly and quietly over to the bed with a girl in it and snapped the shell shut. "Gotcha!"

Genevieve gasped. She tried to open the shell, but it won't budge. "Help! Someone! Hero, Thumbelina, HELP!" she cried out, hoping they were still within ear-shot. To her happiness, she soon heard Hero's angry growls and Thumbelina's muffled voice, telling the intruder to stop.

"Bring her back! Stop!" Thumbelina shouted, holding onto Hero's fur as he ran after the thief. "Hurry, Hero." She begged. She wouldn't let them get away with her sister.

The masked stranger hopped into the river to escape. Hero, trying desperately to follow, couldn't fit under the long log the river traveled under. He whimpered sorrowfully. Thumbelina sighed shakily. "No…" she felt like she was going to cry.

Meanwhile, Genevieve was scared when she heard the splish-splash of river water. She couldn't swim very well. "Hello?! Hello?!" she shouted, hoping the thief would at the very least, acknowledge her. She sighed, and tried to sleep it off, hoping it was all a very bad dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Thumbelina and Genevieve

Chapter 3: The Wrong Girl; The Journey Begins

"What do you mean, 'She's not the right one'?"

Mrs. Toad was confused by her son, Grundel. She had gone all the way to that house; been chased by that awful dog and shrill-voiced girl… and she had kidnapped the wrong one?

"Take her back. I want Thumbelina." The Spanish toad said gruffly. He looked over and saw his two brother, Gringo and Mozo, looking over the, what he thought of as, 'Thumbelina look-alike.'

"What's your name?" Mozo asked, mostly looking at the shining rock on Genevieve's finger.

"What are your names?" she countered, not trusting them enough to reveal such information.

Mrs. Toad went over to the brunette and smiled. "We are the Singers de Espagna. These are my sons. Gringo, Mozo, and Grund-"

"You are not Thumbelina!" He said angrily to Genevieve. "Where is she?" She shrank back from him a little, scared by his gravely voice. _What does he want with Thumbelina? It probably isn't good. _She thought cautiously.

Genevieve stood up straight and decided to see what the toads wanted from her sister. "Who wants to know? What do you want with her?"

"I marry her! I love Thumbelina." He said proudly, as if the wedding was already planned. Genevieve gasped in horror. She knew her sister would be horrified if she had to marry a toad. She gathered up her bed and some nearby sticks and tree sap. She turned her little bed into a boat in just a few minutes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Toad asked, watching the girl climb into the makeshift boat. Even if she wasn't the one Grundel wanted, she could still use her in their show.

"Going home. I have someone missing me." She said, thinking of Thumbelina. She pushed the boat into the water and waved good-bye to the toads.

Then, she shouted to Grundel. "Oh, and about Thumbelina… She wouldn't've wanted to marry you, anyway! Just find a kind lady toad and marry _her!_ Give up on Thumbelina!" she said, meaning it more of a demand than a suggestion. She then turned her attention to steering the little home in the direction she hoped was home.

…

Back at the house, Cornelius and Christopher flew into the room and saw the place in shambles. Both boys gasped at the sight, then Cornelius went over to Hero, who was sitting down by the table and looking miserable. "What happened?"

Hero acted out Mrs. Toad snatching Genevieve's bed and taking her down the river. Christopher shook his head in disbelief. "She's been kidnapped? I have to find her!" he declared, hurrying over to Buzzby. Cornelius grabbed his shoulder. "Hold on, now. Where's Thumbelina?" he asked.

Hero shook his head and sighed sadly. He motioned with his fingers, someone walking, then he pointed out the window. "She followed after them? On foot?!" He was worried for Thumbelina. It was obvious that she hadn't many tracking skills. He let go of Chris's shoulder and walked with him over to Buzzby. "We'll bring them back, Hero. You stay here with their mother." He said. Then, Buzzby took off flying fast into the sky.

…

"Genevieve?!" Thumbelina called for her sister. She looked around and only saw grass and very tall trees. Everything was big enough back home and on their farm; things out here were much bigger. "Oh, Genny, where are you?" she wondered miserably. _Maybe I should ask someone for help. _Thumbelina thought as she walked over to a bird, who was taking a rest after a long morning flight. "Excuse me, sir?"

The bird looked at her and smiled. "Bonjour! And, how are you this fine morning?" the French sparrow asked politely in greeting.

"Well, I'm managing." Thumbelina sighed, still deeply concerned for her sister.

"What is the matter, Mademoiselle..?" he hesitated, not knowing her name.

"Thumbelina."

"Thumbelina. Well, I am Jacquimo. But, what is wrong?" Jacquimo asked.

Thumbelina wiped her eyes and took a breath to steady herself. "My sister was stolen away, and I'm not sure where to look for her. Could you help me, Jacquimo? Please?" she asked kindly.

Jacquimo clicked his tongue a few times in pity. The poor girl had just wandered into the middle of nowhere in search of her sister. He knew he'd do the same for someone he cared for. "Of course, Thumbelina!" he said, making Thumbelina smile and thank him. Then, he stretched out his wings and flattened them so Thumbelina could get on his back. "We'll search for her together."

…

Genevieve had been floating along the river for a long time, and she didn't even know if she was headed the right way. She watched the bugs and creatures of the forest as she passed by them. When they waved or smiled or said 'hello', she was polite to them and did the same. She was still worried about the toads… and Thumbelina. Maybe she was back home, telling Cornelius and Christopher what had—

Christopher! The princes! She'd completely forgotten. "Oh, no! They must be worried sick about me! I gotta get home." Suddenly, the current sped up, causing Genevieve to lose her balance and fall back into the bed. She looked and saw a waterfall a few feet ahead of her little boat.

She tried to get back up again, but the swaying and rocking of the boat kept knocking her over. As the waterfall got closer, she tried harder and harder to get back onto her feet. "Help! Someone, please!" she shouted, still attempting to stand upright. She closed her eyes as she felt the boat plunge forward.

Just then, she felt something grasp her shoulders and fly her off somewhere. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a moth carrying her somewhere. She looked back down toward the waterfall to see her bed crashing down. She glanced back up at the moth. "T-thank you. Who are you?" she asked. The moth didn't speak. Rather, he made a series of clicks and hisses. Genevieve couldn't understand what he was saying, but decided she'd have to ask about it later. She felt so weak from panicking; she could feel herself drifting off to sleep.

…

As Jacquimo and Thumbelina flew through the sky, Jacquimo decided to try and make some conversation to lighten the mood. "So, Thumbelina? What is your sister like?" he asked.

Thumbelina smiled. "She's the nicest person you could ever meet. She's kind and caring. But, she can be a little skittish and frightful sometimes, especially around new people… except Prince Christopher. She took an instant liking to him. I think they're just meant to be together." As she spoke, Thumbelina continued to look around, hoping to see her sister somewhere. "I hope she's okay…"

"I'm certain she's fine. After all, she's your sister, isn't she?" Jacquimo said, making Thumbelina feel a little better.

"Yeah…"

Jacquimo stumbled a bit. "C-could we pause a moment? My wings, they're so sore."

"Of course, Jacquimo." Thumbelina said. They landed in a clear patch so Jacquimo could rest.

…

Meanwhile, Christopher and Cornelius were busy flying around, asking every person they passed whether they had seen either sister. Each time, they received a 'no.' Christopher decided to fly over to a boat nearby. "Excuse me," he called, landing on the platform of the boat, "but, I was hoping someone would be able to tell me where a young woman is."

Just then, Mrs. Toad peeked through the curtains and gasped. She went back behind them, much to the prince's confusion. Her three sons looked at her and asked, "Who's there?" She smiled, hoping that Prince Christopher has there for a show. "It's a prince! Get ready for the show, boys. We need the money."

Mozo rolled his eyes. "Mama, he said he's looking for a girl."

"No doubt the one Mama snatched." Gringo added, causing both toads to laugh.

While the toads conversed, Cornelius flew down next to Christopher. "C'mon, Chris. We've gotta look for Thumbelina and Genevieve."

"I wanted to ask whoever lived here, but, they seem to be preoccupied." He said, getting ready to leave. Just as they turned to leave, Mrs. Toad rushed out. "Wait, wait! Won't you stay for a performance, your Highnesses?" she asked.

Cornelius politely shook his head. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're in a hurry. Maybe you could help us, though."

"We're looking for two young women. One has orange hair, the other has brown hair." Christopher said.

Mrs. Toad hummphed when she figured out who they were talking about. "Oh, her. The one with brown hair went down the river. Her sister… I don't know."

Christopher looked down toward where she said Genevieve went. "How long ago?"

"A _long _time ago. She probably half-way across the world by now." Mrs. Toad said.

Cornelius shook his head. "No, I'm sure she's all right. Come on, Chris. We need to find Thumbelina and Genevieve." With that, the two fairy princes flew off down the river.

Grundel stumbled out from behind the curtain at the sound of Thumbelina's name. He only caught a glimpse of Cornelius flying away. He fumed with raged. "_I _marry her! Thumbelina _mine!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, dear...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Thumbelina and Genevieve

Chapter 4: Bank the Moth; Berkley Beetle

Genevieve awoke in a bed fashioned from leaves and twigs with mud holding it together. She looked around and saw that she was inside of a hollowed out tree stump.

She got up and looked down at her midnight blue and purple dress to see it was ripped and tattered at the bottom. Her dress was also wrinkled from getting wet. "Hello?" she called out.

The moth that had saved her earlier came into view. He was wearing a suit that had threads of gold sewn into it, making it shine slightly. She smiled slightly at him. "Um… Thank you for saving me." She waited for his response, but received none. "What wrong? Can't you talk?"

The moth shook his head. Genevieve gasped softly. "I'm sorry… You must have so much to say. But, you can't…" she said sympathetically. The suited moth looked out the window and saw a few snowflakes fall. Genevieve followed his gaze and gasped. "Oh, no! Winter! How will I get home now?" She felt tears fall down her cheek.

Before, she'd wanted to explore the world and see what it had to offer. Now, she just wanted to be with her family and Christopher. She missed him so much. More than anything, she missed Thumbelina. Her sister, her best friend… she had no idea where she was. Whether she was at home or out searching for her. She hoped for the former.

Genevieve sniffled and wiped the tears away, not wanting to cry anymore or think about her sorrows. She turned back towards the moth that had saved her and asked. "What's your name? Could you write it down for me?" she asked.

Instead, the moth, once again, made a series of clicks with a few hisses. Genevieve tilted her head and tried to process what the moth had done. "What?" she asked after some time.

"His name is Bank." A voice behind her said, startling her. Genevieve turned around to see a white silkworm moth walking towards them. "W-who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Siloma. It's nice to meet you." Siloma said politely. She, then, turned toward Bank. "Nice of you to bring someone home on such short notice. Winter's coming soon, and we barely have any food as it is."

Genevieve looked out the window again. Then, she turned toward the two moths. "Well, I think I would be able to help you gather food, if that's the problem. I could also help with anything around here." She motioned toward the room they were in.

Siloma smiled at her. "Well, thank you, Genevieve, but I wouldn't want you to get overworked."

"H-how do you know my name?"

Siloma chuckled. "The princes are looking all over for you and your sister, dear. Prince Christopher seems most determined to find you."

Genevieve couldn't fight the blush on her cheeks. Then, she remembered what Siloma had said. "Wait, my sister? She's out there?!" she started panicking. "I've gotta find her!" she said, starting for the door.

Siloma grabbed her arm gently and brought her back to the bed. "Hold on, now. There's no reason to rush into things. I know you're worried about your sister." She tried to sooth Genevieve. "But, if you just rush out there, you'll be putting yourself in danger without a plan."

"But, I can't leave her out there on her own!" Genevieve sobbed into Siloma's shoulder. Where was her sister now?

…

At that moment, a far distance away, Thumbelina was looking around in the patch that she and Jacquimo had landed in. Jacquimo had fallen asleep from fatigue, and Thumbelina didn't feel like disturbing him. Absentmindedly, she started humming a song.

Nearby, a beetle heard her and immediately fell in love with her voice. He flew out toward her and laughed loudly. Thumbelina screamed in fright, never having seen a beetle with such an odd appearance.

"How ya doin', toots? Berkley Beetle's the name, razzamatazz is my game." He introduced himself.

"I'm not your toots. Where did you come from?"

"Where? Up there!" Berkley Beetle pointed upward. There was a hole in a high point of the tree that was lit up with music pouring out of it. Thumbelina looked up and smiled a little, hearing the lively music.

"What do you want from me, Mr. Beetle?" she asked, not really wanting to be bothered with him.

"I want you to sing at the Beetle Ball. Tonight. You've got a beautiful voice, toots." He said, his mustache tickling the side of Thumbelina's face. She swatted it away.

"N-no, thank you. I have someone I need to find." She politely declined. Genevieve was somewhere out there, and she needed to find her.

But, Berkley Beetle didn't take 'no' for an answer. He continued to flirt and persuade, until Thumbelina reluctantly agreed to sing at the Beetle Ball. Then, she looked over at Jacquimo. "Oh, but, what about Jacquimo?"

"Who?"

"My friend. He was helping me find my sister, but he got tired. I can't just leave him here." Thumbelina then remembered something Genevieve taught her. She grabbed a leaf, a small blade of grass, and some clumpy dirt. She wrote a message on the leaf to Jacquimo.

_Dear Jacquimo,  
>I'll be back soon.<em>

_Thumbelina_

After gently placing the note under his wing, Thumbelina nodded to Mr. Beetle. "Okay. I'm ready."

Berkley lifted her up and flew her to the entrance of the tree. "We're gonna be the talk of the town, toots!"

"I'm not your toots. And, this is a one-time thing, we agreed!" she countered as she was pulled into the club for the Beetle Ball.

…

While Genevieve helped Bank and Siloma with their everyday chores, she grew much closer to them. She felt as though Siloma and Bank were her brother and sister. They felt the same of her.

But, Genevieve still worried about her sister, Thumbelina. She needed to know if she was okay, at the very least. Siloma decided to weave some winter clothes for Genevieve out of spider silk. Once she was done, Bank fashioned together some winter boats for her out of old material he'd found in the woods.

When they presented these items to Genevieve, she was overjoyed. "Oh, thank you! Thank you." She said. Then, she went behind a curtain to try them on. The clothes and boats fit her perfectly, hugging her form enough to give her warmth, but loose enough to give her comfort.

Siloma smiled as she went over to Genevieve and started to braid her hair to keep it out of the way. "We know of someone who may be able to help you locate Thumbelina."

"You do?" Genevieve asked. "Who is it?"

"Bank's brother. He's another moth, but he's very high up in society. Almost like he's royalty." Siloma told her, causing Bank to scowl at the mere mention of his brother. "He'll have somemoth tell us where she is."

Genevieve smiled, feeling a new sense of hope wash over her. With Bank and Siloma with her, she knew she'd be able to find Thumbelina and get them home safely.


	5. Chapter 5

Thumbelina and Genevieve

Chapter 5: Freezing Weather

**Yay! The internet got fixed and I'm back, readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Thumbelina cried, thinking back to the humiliating events of the Beetle Ball. Everyone had loved and enjoyed her being there at the beginning… until they found out she wasn't really a beetle. She had a costume on with wings. Then, everyone had called her ugly.<p>

Jacquimo flew over to her and landed beside her. Thumbelina looked up at him, then back at her hands on her lap. "What is the matter, Thumbelina?" he asked.

"I'm cold… and I'm hungry… and, the beetle said I'm ugly." She hid her face in her hands.

"Do you love the beetle?" Jacquimo asked.

"No!"

"Then, never mind the beetle! Good riddance to the beetle!" Thumbelina nodded, understanding what Jacquimo meant. She didn't love Mr. Beetle, so his opinion didn't matter.

"Does Prince Cornelius think you are ugly?" Jacquimo asked her softly.

"No… He thinks I'm beautiful."

He turned her around so she could see her reflection in a water droplet. "And, so you are. Look."

Thumbelina smiled. "I'm gonna find Genny… and, then, we're going back home."

Jacquimo settled in to sleep. Thumbelina crawled next to him. "Jacquimo… do you think you could find the princes? Maybe if we all search together, we could find Genevieve faster."

"*yawn* I promise. But, now… we must rest." He said, pulling his hat over his face.

…

The harsh winter winds blew roughly against Genevieve's face. She tried her best to shield her eyes from the snow with her hands. "Thumbelina!" she called. She looked around for her sister, but she couldn't see through the snow.

Siloma held onto Genevieve's wrist. "Come on. We're almost there." She assured her as the trio trudged through the snow. Genevieve looked back at Bank. He seemed to be the only one dawdling, like he didn't want to see his own brother. She wondered what his brother was like.

Then, they finally reached the door of the large tree with golden lights shining within it. Genevieve, shivering from the intense temperature drop, ran to the door and knocked on it hard. "Please, I need your help!" she cried. She slid down to the ground, still holding the door handle. "P-please?" she stuttered from the cold.

The door swung open, dragging Genevieve inside. A minuscule moth looked down at her and gasped. "Oh, my goodness! You poor dear!" she shrieked, seeing Genevieve slightly covered in a blanket of snow and shivering so harshly, she could fall apart. Siloma helped the moth pull Genevieve to her feet as Bank walked past them all into the throne room. "B-Bank?" Genevieve stammered, bewildered.

Once Bank reached his destination, he was greeted with a chorus of frightened gasps and angry glares. The only moth that gave no external reaction was a very large moth, wearing a royal suit made entirely of gold and a golden crown. He smiled at Bank. "Hello, brother. So good to see you again."

Bank glared at him. He turned back to see Genevieve with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, walking toward him. Siloma and the other moth were close behind. "Bank, why'd you run off like that?"

Once Genevieve was in view, all the moths stared at her. Most of them taught she was very brave to walk into the Royal Council without permission. Others taught she was very foolish for that act.

Once Siloma and the other moth reached the door, they brought themselves to the ground in a bowing gesture. "May we enter, King Drake?"

Everyone looked toward the moth dressed in gold. He chuckled and said, "You may." Siloma stood up quickly and went over to stand next to Genevieve. "Ask him for help." She whispered to her.

"Oh! Um… Excuse me, sir, but I was hoping you could help me." Genevieve started to say. She raised her hand to get Drake's attention. Prince Christopher's ring caused the entire room to shine and glow. All the moths in the room, save Siloma and Bank, looked at her as if they were in a trance.

Genevieve quickly put her hand down and covered the ring. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that would happen." She apologized quickly, thinking she had hurt them somehow.

Drake stood up. "Nonsense, my dear. There's no harm done." He then snapped his fingers [yes, the moths in my story have fingers] at a group of maids nearby. "You, there! Please, tend to this beautiful young woman's every need while she and her… visitors are here. They will be staying with us until spring comes again."

As the maid moths swarmed around Genevieve, she tried to protest. "Oh, no, we can't stay until spring! See, my sister is missing, and-"

"Now, now!" Drake interrupted her. "It's the least I can do. And, tonight, we will have a feast. You must be starving."

The maids dragged Genevieve away, though she still tried to tell Drake about her need to find Thumbelina. Siloma followed after them, but turned back towards Bank, who was glaring daggers into Drake. She grabbed his shoulder. "Come on, Bank. Now isn't the time." She whispered as she turned back to catch up with Genevieve. Bank followed her slowly.

Once they had left, Drake chuckled as he stood up. "My friends… that beautiful creature is going to be my queen." He said, pointing to where Genevieve was taken.

…

Meanwhile, the Fairy Princes were flying on Buzzby, trying to search through the snow.

"Thumbelina!"

"Genevieve! Where are you?!"

Just then, a rough wind knocked Buzzby of balance. Both princes went tumbling into the surface. While Christopher landed in a large pile of snow… Cornelius fell into the edge of the lake. He tried to swim to the surface, but the water froze just as his index finger was above water. Thumbelina's forget-me-not necklace blew in the wind, catching slightly on his finger, before blowing away.

Christopher poked his head out from underneath the snow pile. He shivered uncontrollably and tried to catch his balance. "C-C-C-Cornelius?" he called out, though his voice seemed muted due to the harsh winds. "W-w-where are y-you?" He looked around until he saw a group of beetles trudging by. He quickly hid behind the snow pile he'd fallen in and listened to their leader talk… complain, actually.

"I can't believe this! I have to be that toad's sidekick and nab the prince for him, all because of that Thumbelina!" Berkley grumbled. Christopher gasped inaudibly.

"Hey, boss! Here's the prince! Right here." One of the beetles dressed in white said, pointing toward Cornelius' finger.

Berkley Beetle jumped up in the air and cheered. "Yes! Somebody up there loves me! All right, boys. Let's hail this Prince-icle back to Grundel."

The beetles scraped their shoes against the frozen lake surface and stomped on it, causing Cornelius to rise out of the water, incased in a large ice cube. The beetles hauled him back to Grundel as Christopher crept away to get him some help.

…

"Please! Tell him we can't stay until spring!" Genevieve shouted, feeling very frustrated. No one was even acting like she was talking, let alone paying her any attention.

"Oh, nonsense! King Drake has invited you and your friends as guests in the Royal Palace. You cannot say refuse a king." One of the moth maids, Mary was her name, said. There were 3 moth maids that were fixing the golden dress that Genevieve had been given in place of her torn winter clothes. As most of the moths had names beginning with 'M', the moth maids were named Mary, Miriam, and Margaret.

Genevieve threw her arms up in frustration. "Ugh! Where are Siloma and Bank?"

Miriam cackled. It wasn't a very pleasant sound. "They weren't even supposed to be allowed to live after the stunt Bank pulled."

"Miriam!" Margaret chided, lightly smacking Miriam's arm. She looked back to Genevieve. "Now, dear, let's get you ready for the feast. It's very important that you look your very best for King Drake."

"Why?" Genevieve asked. Mary placed a golden wreath of yellow autumn leaves on top of Genevieve's head.

"No reason." Miriam chuckled, which was no more pleasing to hear than her cackle.

Meanwhile, Drake and one of his most loyal advisors, Marius, were having a discussion regarding Genevieve.

"My King, how do you plan to woo the young lady?" Marius questioned.

Drake glared at him. "It's simple, you twit. During the feast, I'll show her what splendor she'd have the pleasure of enjoying if she were my queen! Then, I'll propose to her, she'll say yes, and we'll be wed."

Marius inwardly chuckled in amusement. "What is your plan if she refuses?"

Drake glared at his advisor. "And, why would she refuse me?!"

"As we all can see, she is quite beautiful. She may already be betrothed." Marius said, causing Drake to scowl at the thought. If she was already promised to another, how would he be able to get rid of him?

Just then, a moth ran up to them, looking startled and frightened. "Your Highness! Your Highness! The young woman you've invited into the Court… she's one of the Fairy Princes' love! They've been going around looking for her and her sister! Prince Cornelius was proclaimed dead, but his cousin lives! Prince Christopher is the one that loves the young lady…" he said quickly, hoping for mercy from Drake for this unwelcome news.

Drake's face contorted from a menacing grimace to an evilly grin. He turned towards Marius and said, "Go with this moth to find this Fairy Prince. I know now how to get my queen to say 'yes.'"


	6. Chapter 6

Thumbelina and Genevieve

Chapter 6: Choices and Decisions

Thumbelina had tried to find shelter in an old boot while Jacquimo looked for the Princes. She hoped she would be able to find her sister soon, so they could go home to their mother. She had passed out from the cold, and awoken in the humble home of a mouse.

"W-where am I?" she asked, still feeling a little chilly.

Ms. Field Mouse turned around to see that Thumbelina was awake. "You're in my home, Thumbelina, underground. I brought you in from the harsh weather outside." She said, chuckling. "Did you really think you could survive the whole winter in that filthy, old boot?"

Thumbelina sat on the edge of the bed she was placed in. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, everyone knows about you, dearie. Your sister, too. And, how you two were in love with the princes. Cornelius and Christopher, I believe?"

"Yes… 'Were?'" Thumbelina asked.

"Oh, it's so sad. Prince Cornelius was found stone-cold dead in the snow and Prince Christopher was taken by the moth King."

Thumbelina felt like her heart had been ripped into pieces. She collapsed against the bed and sobbed. "Cornelius? No, NO!"

Ms. Field Mouse clicked her tongue. "Oh, I apologize, Thumbelina. I just say things without thinking, sometimes."

Thumbelina buried her face into a nearby pillow. She cried for Cornelius' death, her loss of her true love… and, she cried for Genevieve. Her sister was none the wiser of Prince Christopher's disappearance. He could very well have been dead, as well. She felt so empty and numb. Even if she didn't know Cornelius more than a day, she felt like they were soul mates, that true love had finally entered her life. Only for it to be tragically ripped away from her.

She was taken away form her thoughts by Ms. Field Mouse's voice. "Now, now, dear. We'll take some corncakes to my neighbor, Mr. Mole. That'll take your mind off things."

Thumbelina really didn't feel like it, but she decided to go anyway. Anything was better than just wallowing in her grief. Ms. Field Mouse gave her a shawl and started walking towards a tunnel that led to Mr. Mole's house. "He must have been looking for me… That's what must have happened." She whispered to herself guiltily. Her prince was dead… and, it was all her fault.

…

At the feast, the only thing on Genevieve's mind was finding Thumbelina. What if she was dead? Her sister could be lying lifeless on the ground, and where was she? At a party, that's where!

But, there really wasn't anything she could do about having to sit there and enjoy the festivities. Every time she tried to talk to King Drake about finding her sister, something new started and the moth maids sat her back down.

Genevieve was starting to think the feast would never end. Then, the sound of a wine glass being struck lightly with a fork [yeah, they have silverware and wine glasses, too. Deal, it's a fanfic! :3] interrupted everything. Everyone looked to see King Drake putting down his glass and fork and walking over to Genevieve.

He pulled her out in front of everyone and proclaimed loudly, "Every one, listen up!" Once he had everyone's attention, he turned to Genevieve. "Dear Genevieve… I want to give you the honor of being my queen. Marry me." He said, getting down on one knee and taking one of her hands in his own.

Genevieve quickly pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry, but I must refuse." She said, erupting a gasp from everyone. Siloma and Bank were the only ones not surprised.

Drake, on the other hand, was furious. "Why not?!" he shouted.

Genevieve looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled. "I'm in love with someone else."

Drake chuckled darkly. "You mean that Fairy Prince… Christopher?" Genevieve gasped silently as Drake snapped his fingers at his advisor and another moth. "Don't try to deny it's him, Genevieve. I already know."

Marius came back out with a small golden cage that had a tarp draped over it. Genevieve glanced at the cage, frightened. "W-what's going on?" she asked.

"You see, from the moment you stepped into my Royal Court, I've been planning to marry you and make you Queen of the Moths! But… since you refused, I'll have to force you to marry me."

Drake stalked over to the cage and ripped the tarp off, revealing Prince Christopher. Christopher looked up and saw his lady love, his Genevieve… slightly crying. He stood up and glared at Drake. "What have you done to Genevieve?!" he shouted, gripping the bars of the cage.

Drake laughed. "Nothing… yet." Then, he went back over to Genevieve. Before he could make it over to her, she ran passed him and to Christopher's outstretched hand.

"Oh, Christopher!" she sobbed, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, Genevieve." Christopher said, gently kissing Genevieve's hand. "I should have searched faster."

Drake, sick of watching them together, snapped his fingers. "Enough! Guards, bring her back over to me!" he shouted.

Two guards went over and pulled the two apart. Genevieve struggled against the guards' grip, trying to get back over to Christopher. "Let her go!" Christopher yelled, shaking the bars of his cage in an attempt to break free.

Once the guards had Genevieve in front of Drake, they let her go and went to stand in front of Christopher's cage, blocking him from view. "Please," Genevieve begged, "let him go."

"I'm afraid that isn't part of the plan. Here is my offer. Marry me, and I may be generous enough to let him live. If you still refuse… we stick him in the ember pits."

"E-ember pits?"

"Sticky sap that hardens in the cold. I must say, it isn't a very pleasant way to go." Drake said, making Genevieve's eyes start to tear up again. "So, my sweet… what will it be?"

Genevieve started sobbing into her hands. She had to choose between marrying this horrible moth and being the cause of Christopher's death. She knew the choice she would have to make…

"I can't let Christopher die…" she said, and then finished in a whisper. "I will marry you."

"Excellent! Get the wedding together! We marry tonight!" He said, making the moths rejoice in the news. Bank and Siloma slipped away to follow Marius as he pushed Christopher's cage away.

Christopher sat still in his cage, not having any fight in him anymore. He had heard everything… Drake's offer, what would become of him if Genevieve refused him again… and, how miserable Genevieve sounded when she had no choice but to accept. If only he could get out of here, he would rescue her and take her away from this awful place. She'd never have to remember this whole experience because he would never let her.

Meanwhile, a few moth maids flew Genevieve up to a large cage hovering above the Royal Court. "Just in case my fiancée tries to escape." Drake said. As the door was latched shut, Genevieve turned her back to Drake and the other moths. She didn't want to look at them anymore. She didn't want to think about anything… but, Christopher and Thumbelina. They needed her, and she had let them both down.

She started crying, then looked down and saw Bank, mingled in with the other moths that were all leaving. Once the last one was gone, Bank flew back up to her. "What is it, Bank?"

After a few hisses and clicks, Bank face-palmed himself. He flew down to some scraps of paper and grabbed a few. He scribbled something on them and then flew back.

His messages read:

"_We're going to release Christopher"_

"_Don't worry."_

"_We'll get you back to your sister."_

Genevieve smiled and felt tears of joy sting her eyes. She nodded, so Bank would know she had read the messages. He flew out of the room with one final wave goodbye.

…

Jacquimo had been flying around, searching for the Fairy Princes when he came across some beetles dragging a large ice cube along with them. That's when Jacquimo had seen a finger sticking out of the top.

He flew closer to investigate. He listened in on the leader beetle talk to Grundel. "Listen, Grundel. Here's your fairy. Now, gimme my wings back!" he shouted. Grundel held Berkley's wings out of reach. He smiled darkly at the sight of the fairy prince, trapped in an eternal prison of ice.

"Good. I go find Thumbelina, bring her here, and make her marry me!" he shouted in triumph. He dragged Berkley along with him. "Hey! Wait a second! What's the big idea?!" Berkley Beetle shouted as he was drug along the cold ground by his foot. The other beetles followed them.

Once Jacquimo deemed it safe to emerge from his hiding spot, he flew over to the prince. "Do not worry, Prince Cornelius. I will unthaw you."

He looked around for some twigs or small pieces of bark to start a fire, but found none. He shrugged, resorting to what he had handy.

[Warning! Extreme funniness to occur!]

Jacquimo started huffing onto the ice cube, hoping his hot breath was enough to thaw it.

"Do not worry! *Huff!*It is working! *HUFF!*"

As he huffed, he looked down at his feet and saw a pile of sticks directly under his feet. "Seriously?" he muttered aloud.

…

Thumbelina sat down, thinking about the events that had transpired during her visit to Mr. Mole. He was blind, but seemed to know exactly where she was. During the visit, she had heard Mr. Mole and Ms. Field Mouse talking, but she was too far away to hear exactly what about.

Once they had returned to Ms. Field Mouse's home, she was quickly informed of the conversation.

"You see, Thumbelina, Mr. Mole's become very fond of you. He wants to marry you."

"But, I can't marry Mr. Mole!"

"And, why not?"

"I don't love him." Thumbelina rested her elbows on her knees.

"'Love?' Love's what we read about in books, my dear." Ms. Field Mouse said, chuckling. She slid into a pincushion as she sang.

[Yes, the one song from the movie I'm using is the one I think everyone hates. Really, this song got an award for being awful! Well, here it is…]

"'_Here comes the bride' is a lovely little ditty,_

_But, marrying for love is a foolish thing to do._

_Cause love won't pay the mortgage, or put porridge in your bowl_

_Dearie, Marry the Mole!"_

Ms. Field Mouse put on a makeshift wedding dress from the fabric she was using for Thumbelina's wedding dress. As she tried a string around her waist she sang:

"_True, it's a fact that he's not exactly witty_

_He's blind-er than a bat, but at least his eyes are blue._

_His breath may be alarming, but he's charming… for a troll_

_Dearie, Marry the Mole!"_

She stood up on a pedestal as she continued.

"_Romeo and Juliet_

_Where very much in love when they were wed._

_They honored every vow, so where are they now?_

_They're dead, DEAD! Very, very dead!"_

"_Poor Thumbelina, your brain so itty-bitty_

_I hate to seem a pest, but I know what's best for you._

_Just think of all the ways that you can decorate a hole!_

_Take my advice. I'll bring the rice!_

_Dearie… Marry the Mole!"_

Ms. Field Mouse's song took a jazzy turn as she pulled some fabric, causing heaps of rice to fall around them. _"Marry the Mole!" _she spun around Thumbelina as she wrapped the fabric around Thumbelina. _"Marry that Mole!"_

"'_M' is for Money!"_

"_Oh!" _Thumbelina gasped.

"_L. E!" _The [terrible] song had left Thumbelina feeling that she didn't really have a choice in the matter. She decided to do what Ms. Field Mouse had advised. She would marry the mole.


	7. Chapter 7

Thumbelina and Genevieve

Chapter 7: Daring Rescue

Genevieve's thoughts had been filled with the possibilities of the life she would be forced to have with Drake the moth. She highly doubted she would ever be happy again. All she wanted was to get back to Christopher and find Thumbelina. As the moth maids prepared her for the wedding, they proceeded to cut her hair to a little past shoulder length and put her in a white gown with gold trimming. She sighed, thinking about how she could've saved her true love.

At that very same moment, Christopher sat awake, thinking the same thing. He was so swept up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that two moths had entered the room he was being held in and released him from the cage. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Friends of Genevieve. We've got to hurry! Bank's got a plan for when the other moths attack." Siloma said. Christopher followed them as they lead him back to the Royal Court.

"Going somewhere?" a menacing voice called form behind them. None of them turned around to see who was addressing them, they already knew. Drake snapped his fingers and some moths flew in front of them, blocking them from getting to the Court.

Christopher turned to face Drake, anger sketched across his face. He drew his sword and shouted, "I've had enough of you, Drake!" With that; he stepped forward, ready to strike. Drake pushed him back, causing him to stumble into the Royal court room. Genevieve turned around, startled by the sounds of fighting, to see her one true love fighting the horrible moth king.

Drake pulled out a sword of his own and started fighting with the Fairy Prince. "Never again will you live to bring me misery!" he grunted.

"Funny," Christopher countered. "I was going to say the same thing. Only with much more hatred."

While their swords clanged together, Bank flew up to Genevieve's cage. He tried to jimmy the lock open with some scrap metal he'd found. Genevieve was too worried about trying to see if Christopher ever got hurt, she didn't notice that she was leaning so hard on the door of the cage. When Bank opened it, she flew out and screamed.

Christopher looked in her direction, but received a cut on his arm from the distraction. He hissed in pain, but ignored his opponent. He flew as fast a he could to Genevieve and caught her in mid-air. She clung to him for dear life and sobbed. "Oh, Christopher! Don't ever leave me again." She cried into his chest. "I wouldn't dare." He replied.

Bank and Siloma flew over with a large piece of a mirror. "Genevieve, hold up your ring." Siloma instructed.

Genevieve obeyed, causing the room to fill with light once more. At that point, all the moths who were gathering for the wedding were so entranced by the light; they didn't notice Bank and Siloma positioning the mirror in front of the light. The light blinded the moths and caused them to run around in a fit of panic.

"Let's get out of here." Christopher said. Genevieve held onto him tighter as they flew off.

Once they were a safe distance away from the Moth Castle, the group rested near a hole in the ground. While Siloma and Bank tried to figure out how they would find Genevieve's sister, Genevieve hugged Christopher tightly. "Oh, I missed you, Christopher."

"I missed you, too, Genevieve." He said, looking into her eyes. Just as their lips inched closer together, a young mouse ran by them, yelling, "Big wedding! The rich Mr. Mole is to wed the beautiful Thumbelina!"

Genevieve gasped. Her sister was marrying a mole? How could that be?! "We've got to stop that wedding! Where does Mr. Mole live?" she asked Siloma.

Just then, they heard a wedding march being played. They looked down into the hole near them to see the entire wedding happening right underneath them. Genevieve gasped when she saw her sister walking down the isle towards Mr. Mole. "What is she doing?" she whispered. "What about Prince Cornelius?!"

Just as Christopher was about to tell her the awful news, they saw that Thumbelina seemed a bit distracted as she made her way to the alter. Genevieve started climbing down into the hole to hear what was going on.

"Mr. Mole, do you take Thumbelina to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I do." Mr. Mole said.

"Thumbelina, do you take Mr. Mole to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Mr. Mole looked over at Thumbelina, patiently awaiting her response.

Thumbelina mumbled something that… almost sounded like she said, "Never."

"Speak up, child!" The minister said.

Thumbelina turned toward him with an angry look on her face. "Never." She said clearly. Everyone gasped as Thumbelina looked around and said, "I don't love him!"

"Thumbelina!" Ms. Field Mouse exclaimed, clearly shocked by Thumbelina's choice. Genevieve, however, was elated that her sister made the right choice. She climbed fully into the hole and landed on her knees near the back of the room. Christopher flew in after her just as a large toad came crashing through the ceiling.

"I marry her!" he shouted, throwing his arms into the air happily. Thumbelina glared at him. "I don't even know who you are! What makes you think I'd marry you?!" she shouted. Then, she huffed in annoyance and stomped away. Grundel tried to grab her arm as she walked by, but she pushed him away, causing him to collapse into a group of rodents.

"Thumbelina!" Genevieve called as she followed her sister. Thumbelina turned around and stared in shock at her sister. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't having a hallucination. "Genevieve!" she cried happily as she threw her arms around her sister. "Where have you been?"

"I could ask you the same question!" Genevieve chuckled. "C'mon, let's get outta here."

Just then, Mr. Mole, Grundel, and a group of mice and rats started shouting after them. "Thumbelina! Come back!" Mr. Mole's voice rang out.

Genevieve grabbed her sister's hand and ran down the tunnel. Genevieve looked back at her prince. "Christopher, come on!"

"I'll hold them off! Go on!" He called back to her, facing the oncoming hoard. Genevieve quickly ran back to him and kissed his cheek. She ran back down the tunnel to her sister and went with her into the darkness.

Christopher held his sword up at the group of rodents, plus 1 toad. "Halt!" They all slid to a stop, with Mr. Mole and Grundel in front of them all. "I suggest you leave the young lady alone. She doesn't wish to marry you now, nor will she ever." He said to the two. "She already had a love once. But, she lost him to the winter weather."

"And, that love is me." A familiar voice said from behind him. Christopher turned to see his, once dead, cousin fly over to him. He smiled and hugged him tightly. "I missed you, too, Chris." Cornelius said, already knowing what his cousin was going to say.

Just then, they heard Genevieve scream. "Genevieve!" Christopher gasped as he flew down the tunnel, with Cornelius close by.

...

"Oh, my gosh! What is that thing?!" Genevieve shrieked at the sight of Berkley Beetle as she hid behind Thumbelina.

"Just a nasty beetle." Thumbelina huffed quietly.

"Hiya, toots!" Mr. beetle said. Then, he eyed Genevieve. "Who's the dame?"

"I don't like beetles." Genevieve said.

"You and me both." Her sister responded as she pulled her further into the tunnel. Berkley attempted to follow after them, but lost his balance when a gust of wind flew by him. He looked to see the Fairy Princes flying after the two girls. Then, he almost got trampled by the crowd of people following them, most of which were calling after Thumbelina.

"Thumbelina!" Cornelius called out as he and Christopher got closer to the girls. Thumbelina turned around and gasped. She felt tears sting her eyes as her love flew over to her and hugged her tightly.

She returned the hug with just as much force as she cried. "Oh, Cornelius! I thought you were..." she couldn't continue because she was crying too hard. Cornelius smiled at her. "It's all right, now. I'm never letting you out of my sight again." he said, making Thumbelina smile.

"Sorry to break up the love fest, but we've got a swarm of angry mice behind us." Genevieve said. The couple turned around to see the rodents catching up to them. Both princes picked up their girls bride-style and flew out of the end of the tunnel.

...

Once they landed safely away from any danger, Cornelius turned to Thumbelina. "Thumbelina, I'm sorry that I couldn't find you before you had to agree to marry that mole. and, I'm sorry to put you such heartbreak when you thought I was dead. But, if you'd let me, I'd like to dedicate spending the rest of our lives making it up to you."

"Genevieve," Christopher started to say. "I'm sorry you had to be put in that difficult situation with... the moth king. but, I'm going to do everything in my power to fill your days with so much joy and laughter that you never remember that awful place."

"Both princes got down on one knee and said simultaneously, "Will you marry me?"

Both girls gasped. "Of course, I'll marry you!" Genevieve screamed as she hugged Prince Christopher.

"Oh, I will." Thumbelina sighed as she hugged Prince Cornelius.

Both couples kissed at the same time. Genevieve and Thumbelina gasped when they felt themselves slightly float above the tree branch they had been standing on.

Thumbelina looked back to see that she had a pair of translucent yellow wings. Genevieve had a pair of shining light blue wings. The sisters smiled at one another.

"Genny, you have wings!"

"So do you!"

They flew back to their fiances and kissed them again, so happy to be reunited with each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Thumbelina and Genevieve

Chapter 8: Wedding Bells

Music flourished throughout the Vale of the Fairies as all the fairies, Bank, Siloma, and Thumbelina and Genevieve's mother turned their heads to see the twins walking down the isle to their princes. Thumbelina was wearing a white ball-gown style wedding dress and a white headdress that held all of her hair inside of it. Genevieve was wearing an off-the-shoulder gown with a sparkling headband. Once they reached the alter, the wedding proceeded. There wasn't a dry eye in the Vale.

During the reception, Genevieve and Christopher went up to Siloma and Bank. "Where will you two go now?" Genevieve asked. Bank shrugged.

"I suppose we'll go back to our tree stump." Siloma said. Genevieve gave Christopher a pleading look, making him smile. "Would you like to stay in the Vale with us?" he asked.

"We could give you both jobs!" Genevieve suggested. she tapped her chin as she thought. "You two can be... the Heads of Defense!"

"Heads of Defense?" Siloma questioned. Bank gave an equally questioning gaze.

"Seeing as how you were able to take down a whole swarm of moths, you two would be perfect for the job." Christopher said.

Siloma looked at Bank, who shrugged. "Well, if you'd like us to stay, then... we'd be glad to."

Genevieve hugged them both. "Thank you... for everything."

"You're welcome, Genevieve." Siloma chuckled.

Just then, a certain swallow flew over to Thumbelina and Cornelius. "Jaquimo!" Thumbelina gasped happily.

"Hello, Thumbelina and Cornelius. This is such a beautiful wedding." He looked around at the scenery.

Cornelius stepped forward. "I never got the chance to thank you for unfreezing me. How can I ever repay you?"

Jaquimo chuckled. "Just keep Thumbelina happy."

Cornelius chuckled as he hugged Thumbelina. "Oh, of course."

"Thank you, Jaquimo." Thumbelina smiled. Then, she hugged her swallow friend.

Jaquimo flew off into the sky as everyone waved him good-bye. "who was that?" Genevieve asked. Thumbelina chuckled. "I'll tell you all about him."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end. I know it was short, but I've discovered something about me... I can't write wedding scenes. I just can't.<strong>

**Anyway, did you like it? Reviews, please! :3**


End file.
